


Final Destination: Assassination Classroom

by SnickersBar



Category: Assassination Classroom, Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Multi, assassination classroom spoilers, final destination plot, i think there may be sequels im not sure, if you dont want to see your favorite characters die dont come, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickersBar/pseuds/SnickersBar
Summary: What happens when you cheat Death? Shiota Nagisa experiences this on his reunion trip with his former Junior High classmates. When a vision of their train derailing was seen by Nagisa, he and a few other friends escape their tragic fate. But now, they are being hunted by Death, and Nagisa searches for a way to finally break that chain.





	1. Premonition

"You're late," Karma scoffed at Nagisa, who was rushing with his large luggage behind him.

"Sorry, Karma-kun," Nagisa panted. "Ritsu approximated about a twenty minute ride here and utterly trolled me."

"Classic Ritsu," Kayano giggled. "The train's coming in a few hours, let's go grab a drink,"

-

Karma took a sip of his coffee, intently looking at Nagisa. "Something on your mind, Nagisa?"

"Nothing really," Nagisa replied. "I mean, my mum was rather surprised when I told her I'd be leaving for two weeks, but she was surprisingly alright about it. It is summer now, after all."

"This trip is going to amazing," Kayano said in an attempt to lift the spirits. "I mean, we're going to Tokyo! What else could you ask for?"

"A safe train ride?" Nagisa muttered. "I can't stand sitting in there for hours."

"We'll entertain you," Kayano reassured. Nagisa chuckled and continued sipping his coffee.

"Can I borrow this chair?" A familiar voice was heard by Nagisa. He looked up and saw Chiba Ryuunosuke standing there.

"Go ahead," Nagisa said.

"Thanks," Chiba replied. "Hayami-chan kind of sat down and the legs broke. Some quality chairs this cafe has."

"Are you and Hayami... Together?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah... Guess you could put it that way," Chiba replied. "We are trying to have one good date, but we ain't getting much luck because we're so socially awkward."

"You'll get it one day," Karma commented.

"Yeah, thanks," Chiba laughed and headed back to his table.

"They're a really cute couple aren't they?" Kayano said

Nagisa nodded. "I really do miss those times where we all tried to kill Koro-Sensei. Maybe I should have held back a bit more,"

"You did what had to be done, Nagiza-kun," Karma said. "Don't have any regrets."

Nagisa sighed. "Our train's arriving soon. We should really finish up."

-

Isogai did a headcount. "Twenty-five, twenty-six, is someone missing?"

"Itona couldn't make it," Terasaka called out. "He has a lot of school shit to do,"

"Ah, I see," Isogai said. The former class representative asked Maehara to lower him. "Okay class, we're ready to board." Nagisa followed his classmates onto the train. He had this odd feeling in his stomach about the ride. He examined the train exterior, pretty rusty and looked rather unstable. Nevertheless, it was going to be a long ride and he'd rather worry about his own boredom. Karma and Nagisa took their seats next to each other. Nagisa placed bag on the front netting pocket on the seat in front of him, but it tore and the bag fell right through. "That's pretty unfortunate," Karma commented. Nagisa examined around him. He turned behind him and saw Terasaka and Takebeyashi reading a maid cafe magazine

"I prefer this one, honestly," Takebayashi pointed at one of the maids featured.

"Give me that!" Terasaka pulled a little too hard, and a page came out. "This one has better curves man!"

Nagisa left them to their own stuff and relaxed himself on the chair. His semi-sleep was interrupted when he heard a mini-explosion.

"Crap!" Nagisa heard the voice in front. He peeked over and saw Okuda fiddling with some chemicals.

"Still doing school work on the train?" Nagisa said. "How did you smuggle those in?"

"Secret," Okuda giggled. Nagisa rolled his eyes and went on another futile attempt to sleep.

"Want a drink, Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa turned to his left and saw Sugino holding a can of soda for him. "I mean, you need energy for the ride, don't you?"

"Thanks, but I kind of need to sleep," Nagisa said.

"Suit yourself," Sugino replied and opened the can for himself. Nagisa took a deep breath and once again tried to-

"The train will be departing shortly," The announcement was rather loud. "Please make sure all your lu-----and bags are stowed properly." The sudden cut while the announcement was being made caused a shiver down Nagisa's spine. It's just a train ride, isn't it?

Soon, Nagisa felt the whole room move forward. They were beginning their two-hour long journey. Nagisa decided to try to sleep again. Maybe this time he can finally get some rest.

He opened one eye to the sound of a huge 'bang'. Nagisa yawned and looked around him.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked Karma. He shrugged. Soon another loud 'bang' was heard, like a bullet piercing through metal. Nagisa felt the entire train carriage shift right. He was leaning against the side window. Screaming suddenly filled the air as the train tilted some more. "Karma-kun!"

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma called out. Nagisa watched around him. He instinctively dived forward, holding him and Karma in place on the floor.

"Don't move!" He requested. He crawled up the carriage towards Terasaka and Takebayashi's seats.

"Nagisa!" Terasaka yelled. "Can help-"

Nagisa watched in horror as the window beside their seat shattered. The two boys were pulled away in a loud scream. Nagisa looked behind. Karma also seemed to be following his movements. He looked behind him.

"What the hell?" Isogai shouted. The train then moved sideways, and the front connecting carriage dipped dowards. He saw Isogai and Maehara standing there before being pulled down with the carriage.

"Isogai!" Karma yelled. "What the fuck is going on!"

"The train derailed!" Sugino was already trying to get up after falling. "We just have to not move, and-" Sugino could not finish his sentence before a large sheet of metal came flying into the train, hitting Sugino in a vapor of red and launching him out of the train. Nagisa's eyes widened as he grasped the situation. They were going to die. He saw at the corner of his eye, Kayano grabbing on to one of the seats.

"Good idea," Nagisa said. He grabbed hold one of the seats. The sound of metal dragging filled Nagisa's ears as he felt his current train screeched against the tracks. Him and Karma grabbed onto the seat as the train dipped down. The succeeding carriages tore away, crashing onto the green ground below.

"Okuda!" Nagisa yelled. He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw her lying on the back of two seats. "Stay there!"

Okuda nodded, but Nagisa's worst fears were realized when a luggage flew down from a compartment above. Okuda screamed as the luggage landed perfectly on her head, exploding in a red liquid. Nagisa's eyes widened in shock.

"What the fuck was in that bag?" Karma commented screaming. Nagisa wanted to shrug, but his arms were getting tired from hanging on for too long. He looked over to the other side and saw Chiba and Hayami both hanging onto the chairs as well.

"I'm getting tired..." Hayami said.

Chiba held Hayami's hand. "We're gonna be alright,"

The train jerked downwards and the force made the couple lose their grip. With a loud scream both plunged down countless meters onto the ground.

The remaining three were more than lucky. Nagisa could feel his hands disobeying him, but he knew that if he kept going rescue would come soon. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself. "Everything will be okay," He whispered to himself.

Karma had other ideas. He heaved himself upwards towards Kayano's position. "I'm not just hanging here for another hour," Karma got up onto the back of the chair and raised his hand at Nagisa. "I'll pull you up, let's go,"

Nagisa attempted to reach Karma's hand, he heard a faint scream. Nagisa screamed as well. Karma's eyes widened as he looked above him. Kayano was falling directly towards him. She collided, and the two lost their balance and fell out of the train.

"NO!" Nagisa cried. He felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. He had to keep going, if not he'll die.

But it was too late. Nagisa's arms gave way as he lost his grip, falling down five or so carriages and saw the corridor disappear in his eyes. He felt a large pain in his back as he landed on the hard ground.

-

Nagisa's eyes opened. He felt himself covered in cold sweat. Was it all a dream?

"I prefer this one, honestly," Nagisa's eyes widened in shock as he heard the familiar sentence, exactly as it was in his dream. He looked in front. His bag was already on the floor below a broken netting.

"Give me that!" Terasaka shouted before the sound of page tearing alerted Nagisa. His dream was becoming reality. A small explosion confirmed that.

"Crap!" Okuda cried. Nagisa began to feel paranoid.

"Want a drink, Nagisa-kun?" Sugino's hand with a soda appeared in front of Nagisa. He cried in shock. "Huh? Were you sleeping?"

"Nagisa-kun, is everything okay?" Karma asked. Nagisa began to pant harder.

"The- the train is going to derail," He muttered. Karma looked at him in confusion.

"You okay?" Karma asked, but Nagisa immediately walked over him to the main walkway.

"The train is going to derail!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Someone stop the train!"

"Woah Nagisa, calm down," Kayano got up from her seat and held his shoulder. "It's just a bad dream,"

"It's not a dream!" Nagisa exclaimed. "I saw all of you in there, and then it happened!"

"Ruining our trip, Nagisa?" Terasaka tossed his torn page away and walked up to him. "What kind of crap are you talking about now?"

"It's not any crap! I'm dead serious!" Nagisa tried to convince him, but Terasaka seemed unfazed.

"Cut the crap kid," Terasaka attempted to land a punch to Nagisa, but he grabbed it with his own hand.

"Listen to me!" Nagisa cried, but he felt his shoulders being pulled backwards. One of the attendants was dragging him out.

"Sorry sir, I'm afraid we have to remove you from the train," The attendant said. She then beamed at Terasaka. "You as well,"

"What did I do? He provoked me first!" Terasaka said.

"Wait!" Isogai got up. "I'll go with him, we'll catch the next ride,"

The attendant nodded and Isogai got hold of Nagisa. Isogai then looked the at deputy representative. "Kataoka, keep this class safe while we're gone,"

"Will do, sir," Kataoka said. Maehara had a moment to think about what Nagisa was screaming about, before he himself got up and followed his best friend out.

"Should we follow him?" Kayano asked. Karma thought for a moment.

"I'd rather have wait for another ride with Nagisa than go without him," Karma said. Kayano nodded and the two followed Nagisa out as well.

Okuda also seemed rather fazed by Nagisa's actions. She thought about it, before removing herself from the ride. Sugino watched as the second student left, before he himself also got out.

Finally, Chiba and Hayami looked back as a stream of their classmates left the train. Hayami looked at Chiba. "Maybe Nagisa-chan is right?"

"I don't think I'll take any risks," Chiba said before the couple left the carriage as well.

Outside, Isogai was already attempting to calm Nagisa down. "What did you see?"

Nagisa wiped his tears away. "I saw the train, tilting, and then the carriage just ripped apart, it felt so real!"

Isogai turned behind and saw seven other friends standing there. "Why'd you all came out?"

"We're worried for Nagisa-kun," Karma said. "What he saw must have really traumatized him if he acted like that."

"Please make sure all your lu-----and bags are stowed properly." The announcement blared. That garbled sentence confirmed to Nagisa that the train was, in fact, going to derail.

"It's going to crash!" Nagisa screamed. "Stop the train!" Isogai held Nagisa's arms to control him.

"Calm down!" Isogai said. The sound of wheels whirring signified the train's departure. Nagisa began to cry as he watched the train zoom off.

"Nagisa-kun..." Kayano placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're still here to support you, don't worry about it."

Nagisa wiped the rest of his tears away. "Maybe I did overreact-"

A loud 'bang' was heard. Isogai and the others turned behind them. Sirens began to blare at the station before attendants rushed down to the holding area.

"Affirmed crash, reported at Gate 113," One of the attendants spoke on the radio before going to Nagisa and his group. "Sorry, but we have an issue, it's not safe here,"

Everyone turned to Nagisa. Nagisa's eyes widened as well.

"The derailment..." Nagisa muttered. "It really happened..."


	2. You Can't Cheat Death

Nagisa and the other nine students sat together in the holding room. They all were glaring at him, as if he committed a crime.

"Nagisa-kun," Karma broke the silence. "How did you know?"

"I saw a vision," Nagisa explained. "A vision of the train just falling apart on the rails. It was horrifying..."

The holding room door opened, and a familiar person stepped inside. "Good evening, children,"

"Karasuma-sensei?" Kayano gasped at their former PE Teacher, who was also a policeman.

"I guess I'm investigating this case because my former students are involved," Karasuma sighed. "We tallied up the casualties of the crash. Not surprisingly, all 70 passengers and crew members were killed aboard Train 113, and that includes all your classmates,"

"Nagisa saved our lives," Sugino said. "If he didn't had that weird vision of his, we would be there as well!"

"That's what I'm here to talk about," Karasuma beamed at Nagisa. "Are you responsible for this derailment?"

"I swear I'm not!" Nagisa exclaimed. "I had a dream, where there were a series of events I experienced before the disaster happened, and when I woke up it all led to it."

"So you had a premonition?" Karasuma said. "You ten are seriously lucky to have escaped the crash,"

"But no one else did," Isogai said. "All our friends are gone,"

"We'll be holding a memorial service tomorrow for your sixteen classmates lost in the accident," Karasuma said. "Since I was your former teacher, I requested it to be organised as soon as possible."

"That's really kind of you, Karasuma-sensei. Thank you," Kayano said.

Karasuma smiled and nodded. "You kids stay safe, alright." He said before leaving the holding room.

"I guess we're free to go?" Sugino said. Everyone else seemed content about it and left.

As Nagisa was walking back, Terasaka approached him.

"Hey, Nagisa," He said. "Sorry about punching you just now, you really did save my life."

Nagisa chuckled softly. "I mean, it was a bit of a gamble leaving that train. I may as well be dead if I didn't,"

"So would I, glad you're reliable," Terasaka bumped Nagisa's shoulder before leaving to somewhere else. Nagisa sighed.

-

"And these young individuals will never be forgotten," Gakuho Asano, their former principal, said on the podium. "They were bright and cunning, and seriously blasted through what expectations I had for them during their Junior High."

Nagisa looked beside him. Kayano was already on her to third piece of tissue, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. Nagisa placed a hand on her shoulder in a futile attempt to comfort her.

Soon, Asano's speech was over. Nagisa could finally pay his respects to his friends. He looked at the images and names pasted on the wall. Rio Nakamura, Kotaro Takebeyashi, Yukiko Kanzaki, names he would remember, but faces he would never get to see ever again.

"Yukiko..." Sugino walked up to Nagisa. "Can't believe I couldn't confess to her before all this happened... What am I doing?"

"She would be happy your still here," Nagisa said. Sugino nodded bleakly.

"I wish I could just rewind time back to when she was still here," Sugino muttered.

"Glad you could make it," Terasaka said to Itona. They examined the board. Their former gang, Hazama, Yoshida and Takuya.

"Just happy you're still here," Itona said.

"We'll never get the gang back together ever, are we?" Terasaka said.

Itona sighed before he began to tear up. Terasaka brought him and closer and the two shared a bro hug.

"Alright I'm still here okay..." Terasaka reassured, hiding the sorrow in his voice.

Isogai stood in front of Kataoka's photo. He let a shameless tear roll down his face. He felt guilty of leaving Kataoka behind instead of him. Was it a selfish move on his part?

"How you feeling?" Maehara asked. 

"Kataoka-kun..." Isogai sobbed. "I just had to leave her behind,"

Maehara patted his friend on the back. Survivor's guilt is hard to overcome. "None of us could see it coming, so she'll be glad you're still here. I'm sure Hinata would be happy I'm still around,"

Isogai smiled. He took out his phone and made the screen face the wall. "Well, Ritsu, it's your turn."

Ritsu was already bawling her eyes out. "I... I miss you all!!!"

"She's probably the most depressed here," Maehara sighed. "So much for a program to have more feelings than us,"

"if Koro-Sensei were here, he would be crying more than we are," Kayano said. Karma nodded subtly.

"Yeah, but I guess unfortunate things happen all the time, and it may be hard but we have to move on," Karma said. "If it weren't for Nagisa, our faces would be here as well."

"I guess you're right, we really do owe Nagisa-kun one," Kayano said before wiping her eyes yet again.

The memorial service ended shortly after. The place was getting cleared up swiftly. Nagisa looked at the photos of his classmates one last time.

"Nagisa-kun," Terasaka and Itona walked up to Nagisa. "Since you saved my life, I'll treat you something at my regular maid cafe. You can order the most expensive thing you want."

"It's okay, I'm not really into these maid stuff," Nagisa said. "Plus, my mom probably made me dinner already,"

"That's unfortunate," Terasaka said. "I guess I'll catch you next time, Nagisa-chan,"

Nagisa saved goodbye to Terasaka, as Karma and Kayano walked to him.

"Let's head to the station, there's nothing else we can do here, right?" Kayano said.

"Nagisa-chan!" Sugino called out. "I wanna head somewhere. You got time?"

Nagisa checked his phone. "I guess?"

"Cool, let's go to the arcade," Sugino said and looked at Kayano and Karma. "You two wanna come along?"

"You bet," Karma said. "Kayano here really enjoys that one idol game,"

"I do not!" Kayano cried.

"Alright, I know the route there, so follow me." Sugino said.

-

The four entered the arcade. It was rather boisterous, something that tickled Kayano a bit.

"Kayano and I will check out the idol games," Karma said with a smug grin. "You two run along and now,"

Nagisa nodded and Karma and Kayano were off.

"You know, Yukiko-chan frequented this arcade often," Sugino said. "She brought me here sometimes and, all in all, I learnt a lot of things about here. I've never seen anyone quite the gamer as she was."

"I'm sure she'll be happy you really treasure the relationship," Nagisa said. Sugino nodded.

"I guess we'll play the Fate Game first-" Sugino failed to finish his sentence when he felt a stream of water spray onto him. The same stream sprayed behind Nagisa.

"What the-" Sugino turned around and saw some young kids laughing with their waterguns pointed at the two friends. "Knock it off," Sugino said sternly. It seemed to scared them off surprisingly.

It may seem like simple playfulness, but Nagisa felt rather odd. There was some sort of wave of misfortune coming over him.

"You alright?" Sugino asked Nagisa. Maybe starting blankly into space was worrying him, Nagisa thought.

"I'm good, let's keep going," Nagisa replied. Sugino nodded and the two headed to their first game.

"I played this countless times," Sugino said. "Fate really is indeed a fun shooter," He grabbed the gun and inserted a coin.

"Guess I'll learn from the master," Nagisa joked. Sugino chuckled and began playing.

Nagisa looked around. Most of the machines were preoccupied by other players. Nagisa went back onto focusing on Sugino's game. But he heard a small 'woosh' sound and a rubber ball knocked onto Sugino's head.

It didn't seem all that painful, but Sugino seemed rather irritated by it. He turned around. "Watch it kid!"

"Sorry bout that," The kid replied as he picked up the rolling ball and went back to his game.

Sugino looked at the screen with a huge 'GAME OVER' flashing. "Damn, he made me lose the game..."

"I'll give it a shot," Nagisa said. He sat down and threw in a coin.

-

Terasaka and Itona waited for a seat at the cafe.

"Hey, go grab a seat later," Terasaka told Itona. "I wanna make a good impression on one of the maids, so I'll try on this new cologne."

"Desperate," Itona sighed. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks," Terasaka rushed over to the bathroom of the cafe with his cologne. He slammed it onto the sink and washed his face, preparing to apply it.

He felt some water dripping onto his head. He looked up. The pipe was broken and leaking.

"Damn thing still hasn't been fixed," Terasaka muttered as he shifted to the side of the sink instead, away from the leaking pipe. He went back to the mirror and shook his can of cologne. "Now how do I use this..."

A shadow loomed over him. He looked around. No one. There was only the sink, toilet and hand dryer in the room. He scoffed and continued reading the instructions.

The hand dryer sparked a bit, but Terasaka was oblivious to it. He shook the bottle and opened it. The fragrance spread throughout the room. Terasaka kind of liked it. Maybe the maid will like it more...

The water from the pipe suddenly began to drop onto his head. Terasaka growled. "This damn pipe!" He yelled and dropped his bottle. It landed onto the ground and spilled near the puddle of water under the pipe. "Damnit!"

As he bent down to pick it up, the mixture of the cologne and the water caused him to lose his footing. With a surprised yell he slipped and dived forward. Fortunately, he didn't fall fully and his hand was in the dryer.

But it wasn't long before he began screaming. The dryer sparked again and the blast was too much for Terasaka to handle. He pulled his hand out and, in his haste, slipped backwards and onto the ground, landing on his back. He looked at his hand. It was blistered and swollen. Terasaka sighed in defeat. All he wanted was a good impression, but it just had to end up this way.

It wasn't over yet. Terasaka heard the sound of metal creaking and looked up. The pipe had gone fully loose and it's sharp, menacing opening was aiming right at Terasaka's face. Water gushed out of it, annoyingly soaking Terasaka's face and upper body, preventing him from standing up. He raised his hands to block off the water.

Eventually, he stopped shielding himself and wiped his eyes to regain his vision. 

Something was odd. He saw the pipe disappear from the ceiling.

And he felt a searing pain in his chest. He looked forward, and saw the pipe jutting right out of chest. Terasaka groaned in pain before his vision faded to black.

-

"Karma-kun! I didn't know you were so good at idol games!" Kayano said. Karma sighed.

"I learned from you, okay?" Karma said in his defence. Nagisa and Sugino giggled while they listened.

"Sirens?" Kayano broke the cheerful mood. "Did something happen?"

"That's the maid cafe Terasaka and his gang used to hang out at," Nagisa pointed at the branch. An ambulance and police cars were crowding around the area.

"Isn't that Itona?" Karma pointed at a short boy talking to someone familiar.

The four rushed over there.

"Lovro!" Nagisa called out to the talk man Itona was talking to.

"Oh, what a coincidence," Lovro said. "Your friend here was explaining what happened."

"What's going on?" Kayano asked Itona.

"Terasaka-kun..." Itona uttered. "He had an accident..."

Nagisa looked over at the ambulance. Terasaka was lying on a stretcher, slowly being wheeled into the ambulance.

"His death has already been confirmed," Lovro added. "His right hand suffered some mysterious burns, and a pipe stabbed him right through the heart."

Nagisa shuddered. He had that same eerie feeling back at the arcade when the kids sprayed water at him.

"T-Tersaka..." Kayano murmured. "Maybe I should pay some last respects..."

"Me too," Sugino said. The two quickly rushed over to the ambulance.

"I doubt they'll let them in," Lovro sighed and looked at Karma and Nagisa. "The news yesterday, about the train derailment. Terasaka was one of the ten survivors, right?"

"Yes," Nagisa replied.

Lovro nodded. "And you saved him, didn't you?" Nagisa nodded. Lovro thought for a moment. "What happened to Terasaka was no mere accident."

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"It may seem confusing at first, but I learnt his theory from your late Koro-Sensei. His name is The Reaper, after all."

"What did he tell you?" Nagisa asked.

"You and your friends cheated Death." Lovro began. "By escaping from the train crash, you caused a rift in Death's design, and that Grim Reaper is now a pissed off son of a bitch."

"I don't really get it,"

"I didn't expect you to. Supernatural exists in the world. And because you fought with the inevitable, you're now being hunted. You are not supposed to be alive, and yet by ruining Death's plan to kill you in the train, you survived. With you and the other survivors, Death is hunting down and killing each and every one of you in a supposed accident, and in the order you were supposed to be killed."

"So Terasaka was the first one in the crash that was supposed to die?" Karma spoke this time.

Lovro nodded. "If Nagisa's premonition is accurate, Terasaka was the first of the survivors to die. And if Nagisa still remembers what he saw, he may as well find out who the next victim is."

Nagisa shuddered. He completely forgot what happened in his premonition and who died in what order.

"And how do we stop Death?" Karma asked.

Lovro shook his head. "In Death, there are no mishaps, no accidents, no conincidences, and absolutely no escape." Nagisa shuddered. "But you can delay your death and others, if you save them."

Lovro looked at his watch. "Looks like I'm out of time. I'll see you kids soon," Lovro got into his police car and drove off.

Nagisa saw Itona, who looked like he was holding back tears.

"It's okay, Itona-kun," Nagisa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Terasaka wouldn't want to see you like this, wouldn't he?"

"Maybe you're right I guess," Itona sighed, blinking furiously. "I think I need some time alone,"

Itona waves goodbye to Nagisa and walked back to the station. Kayano then returned to the duo.

"Where's Sugino?" Karma asked.

"He forgot about his baseball practice today," Kayano explained. "His next game is in two days."

"Maybe we can catch it?" Karma suggested, but his words fell on Nagisa's death ears.

"Death's design?" Nagisa uttered. "What if Lovro was right, and all of us aren't safe at all..."

"What's he saying?" Kayano asked.

"Had a chat with Lovro," Karma said. "Apparently, Terasaka was killed by the Grim Reaper himself, since we avoided that train incident."

"Maybe it was just an unfortunate accident," Nagisa concluded. "But I wanna discuss about this. Guys, help me ring up the others who left the train. We'll meet at the ramen store tomorrow outside our old school."

"Can do," Karma replied. "Guess I'll just head home now."

"Same here," Kayano said. "See you guys tomorrow,"

Nagisa waved goodbye and headed home, though the bad news of Death hunting them down was still poking at the back of his mind.

-

Nagisa stood in a completely black room. He looked around him

"Where am I?" He muttered. No one answered. He walked forward.

And a baseball hit him right on the forehead. Nagisa cried out and rubbed his forehead before looking back up. He felt something pull him by the leg. He looked down. A black wire was dragging him towards something. He tried to force himself to look ahead. Something was making a loud 'wrrrr' noise.

Nagisa screamed in fear. A power drill was launched right towards his face, eventually directly in front of his eye. Nagisa let out a spine-chilling scream.

Nagisa woke up, drenched in his own sweat. "What a dream..." Nagisa murmured. It was completely dark in his room. He reached out his arm to find his clock to check the time and switch on the lamp, but he shifted it wrongly and he heard a faint 'crack'.

He eventually found the light switch and turned it on. He picked up the fallen item; a photo of him and Sugino after their baseball game in Junior High.

He examined it. Sugino was holding a baseball bat, but the part where the bat was had a long crack on it.

"Guess I'll just replace this," Nagisa sighed and rested it gently on his dresser. He checked the time. 1:13AM. Pretty damn early. Nagisa closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

-

Nagisa walked across the street to the ramen shop. There was some scaffolding on the adjacent building. He felt rather threatened by it. The pole looked like it could fall any moment, and a hand drill was resting on the top, its deadly tip pointing directly at Nagisa.

He looked at the ramen store entrance. The seats outside were already occupied by his friends.

"Where's everyone else?" Nagisa asked as he took his seat.

"Chiba and Hayami are on a date, Sugino's practicing baseball and Okuda's at school," Karma replied. "We managed to get Isogai and Maehara here though,"

"We just heard the news on Terasaka," Maehara said. "It really is unfortunate what happened to him."

"Anyways, why'd you call us here, Nagisa-kun?" Isogai asked.

"I need to talk about something," Nagisa replied. "I heard this from Lovro,"

"That assassin?" Maehara said.

Nagisa nodded. "He said that because I saved Terasaka and you all from the train crash, we cheated Death because we were meant to die that day. Now, since we survived, we're going to be hunted down in the order that we were supposed to die."

"So who's next?" Karma asked.

"I... Can't remember," Nagisa said. He did not even know Terasaka was first on the list. His memory of the crash was completely blank. "But we can find clues to find out who's next."

"Sorry, but I have to stop you right there," Maehara said. "No offense Nagisa, I know you're bright and all, but I'm not buying it."

"I have to agree with him," The class representative added. "I know it's hard, and I haven't fully recovered after leaving Kataoka there, but we have to try and move on, Nagisa-kun."

"It's not about them anymore, it's about us," Nagisa said. "For all we know, one of us here could die next."

"Sorry man, but it seems rather unbelievable to me," Maehara said. "The rest of you can discuss this, I'll head over home."

"I'll go with you," Isogai got up.

"Isogai... Maehara..." He watched as the two walked towards the road.

"It's okay Nagisa, we still have trust in you," Kayano smiled. Karma smiled as well.

"Thanks guys," Nagisa turned back to Isogai and Maehara.

And noticed a car speeding towards them as they began crossing the road. Nagisa watched in horror as it aimed straight at Maehara.

"Maehara-kun!" Nagisa ran towards him. "Watch out!"

"Hm?" Maehara looked at Nagisa and then saw the car. He yelled and pushed himself backwards, knocking into Isogai. Isogai toppled over to the side.

Maehara instead fell backwards and onto the pole from the scaffolding Nagisa saw. The pole shook, and so did the platform above.

Nagisa and Isogai watched as the drill from the platform toppled over, and the steel tip pointed directly right at Maehara's head.

The drill drove deep into his skull before activating. Isogai watched in horror as the drill spun around his best friend's head, spraying blood everywhere, as well as on him and Nagisa.

"M... Maehara-kun..." Isogai mumbled. His friend was sitting down, leaning against the pole, motionless with the drill embedded in his head turned off.

Nagisa grasped the reality of the situation. "Death is really after us," He stuttered. Karma and Kayano ran towards them.

"Holy shit..." Karma placed a hand over his mouth when he saw the gruesome sight.

"Maehara-chan was next..." Kayano whispered. Nagisa nodded slowly. He looked at Isogai, whose eyes looked as if they had never been wider.

Isogai wiped the blood off around his neck. "I- I'm gonna go now..." He stuttered before running off to the station.

"Where's he going?" Karma blurted out.

"Maybe we should give him some time," Kayano said. "He's been feeling guilty about Kataoka-chan ever since the crash, and now he just watched his best friend die as well."

Nagisa sighed. He should have known Maehara was next, but he barely had any memory of the premonition.

"I need to find out who's next on Death's list," Nagisa said.

"I agree," Karma said. "Anyway, if we continue to loiter here, it may seem like we murdered Maehara-kun."

Kayano nodded as well. "By the way, Nagisa-chan, go wash yourself up. You're covered in blood,"

Nagisa nodded bleakly and the three headed for the station. Can I really save everyone? Nagisa thought.

-

Nagisa returned home with his dinner; just a small bowl of ramen. His mother was out now at her job's night shift, so Nagisa is pretty much alone now.

He saw a newspaper left on the table, probably left by his mom before going to work. He poured himself a glass of water and unpacked his dinner. He then grabbed the newspaper and flipped over to the politics page.

"Cabinet representative of defence reveals about the next big plan to improve security," Nagisa whispered the headlines while slurping his ramen. He finished the bowl rather quickly and, in his haste, toppled over the cup of water, spreading all over the newspaper and soaking it.

Nagisa sighed and grabbed a few tissues to clean up the mess. However, something felt rather odd to him again. He looked at where the water spilled on the paper.

Most of the paper was dry, but the water was highlighting the headlines, and it was rather bold around the 'representative' part of it.

"Representative?" Nagisa muttered. It then struck him. Isogai was his former class representative. A part of the premonition came hitting him like a truck. He remembered seeing Maehara and Isogai fall off the train together, and now since Maehara is crossed off Death's list...

Isogai was next.

Nagisa quickly cleaned up his dinner and dashed out of the house on his rescue mission.


	3. Intervening Death

Nagisa dashed across the pavement on his way to Isogai's house. He felt rather unsettled by a few things on his way there. He passed by a truck with Itona's family business pasted on it. He thought for sure it was some kind of omen, since it was an electrician company.

He also passed by a television store. The television displays kept on flickering blue and sometimes even produced static noises, which attracted some crows to smack themselves onto the glass. Nagisa tried to ignore everything else he was seeing and focused on saving Isogai.

-

Isogai poured himself a glass of water and walked to his room, carrying a chemistry book. He opened his room door and walked inside, unknown to him that the moment he closed the door it mysteriously locked with a soft 'click'. He checked underneath his table. His power socket was still overloaded. I'll fix that later, Isogai thought. He had to focus on studying now. High school was pretty tough on him. He tried to calm himself down by looking out the window. A line of crows were hanging on the telephone wires outside.

He still felt really guilty about leaving Kataoka behind, and he was denying the reality that Maehara met his demise as well. Isogai took a deep breath and opened his book and began to revise. A gust of wind blew in from his window, sending a few papers on his shelves spreading over his table.

Isogai grunted in annoyance and placed the papers back where they were. A shadow was cast over Isogai, but he barely noticed anything. Now, a stronger gust of wind blew into his room, and this time a larger stack of papers toppled. It skidded across the table and hit the glass of water. Isogai watched as the glass toppled and the water dripped off the table.

"Damnit," He muttered. He heard a few sparks jumping and looked down.

The water was short-circuiting the power outlet.

Sparks flew around the outlet, eventually causing a small fire to erupt. Isogai jumped backwards as he began to feel the heat near his legs. The fire soon blossomed and it began to engulf the table and his books. Isogai rushed over to the room door and tried to wedge it open, but it was locked.

Isogai began to panic. He looked around him where there was the absence of a flame. The window. Immediately, Isogai ran over to the window. He could feel the embers begin to grow larger as heat pounded on his back, attempting to crack him open. Isogai climbed out and sat on the hinges. He looked down. Just one story down. He could make the jump without suffering any injuries.

As he was about to make the jump, he heard a few pecking noises and looked up. The crows were still on the cable, but instead were pecking at it.

He heard a 'snap', and the sound of electricity zapped through his ears. The cable swung downwards. Isogai's eyes widened in shock as the telephone wire was heading towards him.

But it did not electrocute him. Instead, the wire wrapped around Isogai's neck, pulling him from the safety of the hinges as well as the danger of the flames. Isogai struggled as he hung from his neck in midair, trying to cut the wire open to free himself.

It was no use. Isogai could feel his oxygen supply cutting off, and soon, his vision faded to nothingness, though his eyes were still wide open, and his body left hanging on the telephone wire.

-

Nagisa arrived at Isogai's house, but not when the firemen and policemen arrived before him.

"Nagisa," Karasuma was there as well. "Another coincidence. Just passing by?"

"Where's Isogai?" Nagisa asked. Karasuma pointed at a body lying on a stretcher, being tended to paramedics.

"His body was found hanging outside his room," Karasuma explained. "And his room inside was burnt to a crisp. The only surviving thing we found was a half-charred chemistry book."

Nagisa shakily placed a hand over his mouth, attempting not to let out any cries. He failed to save Isogai. Nagisa then thought back to his odd dream he had. He saw a drill, which killed Maehara, and a wire pulling him, which killed Isogai. Which means...

The baseball. And Sugino was having his game tomorrow. He was next.

"This is just so unusual," Karasuma said. "Three survivors of a train crash to die from freak accidents within two days."

"There are no accidents in Death..." Nagisa muttered. Karasuma raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh sorry, just muttering to myself."

"Well then, stay safe kid," Karasuma placed a hand of reassurance on Nagisa's shoulders before the news team arrived at the scene. Nagisa nodded and quickly ran back home.

-

Karma was sitting on his couch munching on chips as he turned on the television.

"A body was found hanging outside on a telephone wire earlier this evening," The newscaster said. "The body has been identified as Isogai Yuuma, a survivor of the derailment of Train 113 which occured three days ago."

Karma immediately widened his eyes in shock.

"This is the third time in two days after the accident that a survivor has been killed in an unidentified manner, after Ryouma Terasaka and Maehara Hiroto."

"Isogai was next hm?" Karma mumbled. He took out his phone and called Nagisa.

"What is it, Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked.

"Hey, tomorrow, let's discuss about Death's design," Karma said. "I'll get Kaede-kun on it as well, and we can find out who is next on Death's list. We'll discuss the location tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Nagisa said. Karma then hung up.

-

Nagisa switched on the television for the news.

"Train 113 derailment survivor, Isogai Yuuma, has been found dead outside his house earlier this evening," The reporter said. "His body was found hanging on a telephone cable, and it has been ruled off as a suicide."

"Like real," Nagisa mumbled.

"The police searched his room, which was found to have been completely burnt," The newscaster continued, before the image of a charred chemistry book was flashed onto the screen. "The cause of the fire is still unknown, but the police have suspected that an overloaded power outlet caused it.

Nagisa examined the photo of the book. "Potassium oxide, K2O," He muttered as he saw the page talking about the compound. He felt that something about it was odd. He flipped the formula over. "O2K, and if the two is removed, it is OK, the first two letters of Okuda-san's name..."

Nagisa immediately speculated that Okuda was next as well. Except... he did not know whether Sugino or Okuda are going to die at the same time, or if one will die after the other.

"I'll find out tomorrow," Nagisa said before heading straight to bed.

-

Nagisa, Kayano and Karma met up at the station nearby the stadium.

"Have you tried calling them?" Nagisa asked.

Karma shook his head. "Both didn't answer, probably busy with their business."

"Sugino is next then?" Kayano asked.

"I'm not too sure," Nagisa said. "I have a feeling that Okuda may be the next one to die, but my memory of the vision is still pretty foggy and I don't know who's going first."

"We'll split up then," Karma suggested. "Nagisa-chan can go find Sugino-san, while Kaede-kun and I will go find Okuda-san,"

"Sounds good," Kayano said. "But how are we going to know where Okuda-chan is? We already know Sugino's at the stadium preparing for his game, but where would Okuda be?"

"She's probably at her High School finishing her chemistry assignment," Nagisa said. "She was playing around with chemicals in the train after all,"

"That's probably where she is then," Karma replied. "We'll go search for her. You save Sugino,"

Nagisa nodded and the group split up to save their friends.

-

Sugino wiped his sweat off with his towel and threw it on the bench. He took a deep breath. He was having a pretty good game so far and had a few great home-runs.

"Next up as the pitcher, Tomohito Sugino," The announcer said. Sugino got up and took his position. The opposition batter stood there in a preparation stance, bat leaning above his shoulder, and left leg in front of him.

Sugino examined his opponent. His usual pitches were incredibly quick and had a lot of force, so it should be fast enough for the batter to miss. Moreover, he had cases where his opponent's bat broke because his throw was that strong.

He charged up and threw his ball. It zoomed across the field in a blur. But the batter had a concentrated expression as he swung his bat.

Sugino watched in awe as the impact of the ball cause splinters to explode, eventually splitting the bat into half. He still hit the ball after all, and it flew a pretty good distance. Sugino was impressed at the batter's skills. He managed to hit a ball moving pretty damn quick.

Eventually the round was over. The batter picked up the remains of his bat as Sugino walked up to him.

"Good hit," Sugino said and shook his hand.

"And to hit a ball thrown by Tomohito Sugino, not a bad feat if I do say so myself," He replied smugly. Sugino laughed. "Watch your head man, my team be winning this tournament,"

"You're on," Sugino smirked. The batter threw his broken bat next to the wall behind the bench, leaning against the concrete. Sugino took a seat, unknown to him that he's sitting on his sweaty towel from before.

Sugino sighed. He was supposed to miss this game because of his trip. But in the end, came back anyway, and his manager was more than happy to let him back in. Yukiko also said that if she would watch this game if it was not for the trip. And yet... he came for the game, but she did not. She couldn't.

Sugino wiped his tears away and sipped some water. He watched as his opponent readied up a stance to throw the ball.

-

Nagisa dashed into the stadium, searching for Sugino. He had to sneak in, and the methods he learnt from Karasuma during Junior High came in handy. No way was he paying 7000 yen to come in! 

But he had no time to think about the security. He had to find Sugino. He squeezed through the crowd, dashed down the stairs and examined the field. He saw a nice formation of the baseball players, and the pitcher preparing for a throw. He looked at the bench he was facing.

Sugino was sitting there, but everything seemed fine.

Until he saw the bat leaning against the wall. He remembered the photo he dropped. Its crack was foreshadowing something.

"Sugino-chan!" Nagisa screamed as loud as he could, but the roar from the spectators muted his noise as the pitcher threw the ball at a blazing speed.

The ball flew above the grass straight for the batter. The batter shook and swung pathetically, missing the ball. But the ball went straight behind him towards Sugino.

Sugino looked up just in time to see the ball flying straight at him. Sugino grunted as the ball smacked him on the head and bounced off. He propelled backwards and slipped on his towel. His bottle rolled towards the bat and nudged it to make the deadly edges point at his head.

Sugino fell of the bench, the back of his head directly aiming at the splinters of the broken bat.

He tried to scream but the noise died in his throat. The sharpened tip of the broken bat drove straight through his skull and his right eye. Blood dripped from below his head, and Sugino fell sideways onto the lush green grass.

Nagisa saw everything unfold as he tried not to cry. He had failed again.

But he knew now's not the time to mourn. He quickly called Karma to get Okuda's status.

-

Karma and Kayano entered the main lobby of the High School. Karma's phone rang.

"What is it, Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked. 

"I couldn't save Sugino..." Nagisa replied. "But we have to find Okuda! Did you get her location?"

"We're at the school now. So where could she be?"

"Chemistry lab!" Nagisa yelled loudly since he was fighting against the panic of the crowd. He was definitely not the only one traumatized by Sugino's... accident. "Hurry!"

"On it," Karma replied and hung up. The duo ran over the the main counter.

"Chemistry lab," Karma said urgently.

"Are you students here?" The receptionist asked.

"No, but we're looking for a friend," Kayano explained. 

"The chemistry lab is off bounds unless you're a student or staff here," The receptionist said. "But I could give some leniency and let one of you go,"

"Good enough," Kayano said. "Karma-kun, go find her."

"Chemistry lab's in Block D, on the fourth floor," The receptionist said. "Turn right and there'll be a few guides to lead your there,"

"Thanks," Karma said and ran off to find Okuda.

-

Okuda carefully adjusted the hole on the Bunsen burner to get a non-luminous flame. She set a beaker of potassium oxide beside it and turned on the Bunsen burner. Okuda had to find some way to make potassium dichromate for her project, and maybe heating potassium oxide may work.

She quickly head over to the acid and alkali section to find the correct acid to use. A gust of wind came in from the window, but Okuda did not even flinch when she felt it. She took out a few test tubes and laid them next to the working Bunsen burner. She looked at the shelf beside it. Lots of different alcohols there to use. She examined one of them. Ethyl ethanoate.

Okuda thought about using that one, when a huge gust of wind blew over, this time she felt it, annoying her. Okuda walked over the the curtains and drew it down, since closing the windows themselves would make it too stuffy for her. She took the container of alcohol and the beaker of potassium oxide and placed it a shelf lower and rushed over to search for another acid. Unknown to Okuda, her haste caused the container to topple over the edge, and the alcohol began to spread over the table and around the Bunsen burner.

She examined the acids. Maybe I should use an actual metal this time, Okuda thought. She whisked over to a few drawers, one labeled 'Group I' metals. She opened it and found a medium-sized piece of raw potassium in a vacuum seal, probably the size of an egg. She set it next to the Bunsen burner. The ethyl ethanoate dripped onto the floor, covering the tiles with a slippery substance.

Okuda still continued searching for the right acid. She immediately settled on hydrochloric acid and walked over to the main counter.

And Death immediately struck. She slipped forward on the alcohol on the floor, dropping the acid on the table as it spilled all over it. She also pushed the Bunsen burner, spilling the potassium oxide all over and causing the burner to topple as well. Okuda got up and immediately noticed the string of flame on the counter. Okuda screamed and made the immediate choice of walking away from it towards the window.

The Bunsen burner exploded. The shockwave sent a few beakers flying, but none of that managed to land on Okuda herself. She stood there, leaning against the opposing counter. She glanced at the potassium metal.

The seal was melting.

And the second a part of it was exposed, the metal chunk exploded. Okuda screamed in horror as it sent a shattered test tube straight to her eye.

But she felt something push her to the ground as the test tube passed over her and ripped through the curtain. She opened her eyes and saw Karma pinning her to the ground.

"Watch out!" He muttered. Karma helped Okuda up as the flames continued to venture through the lab.

"W-what's going on?" Okuda asked. Karma ignored her comment and rushed her out of the chemistry lab just as another explosion incurred, toppling the shelf mere seconds after the two escaped.

Karma and Okuda sat down near the elevator, panting heavily.

"You were going to die there," Karma explained. "Death is after all of us now,"

"Death?"

"Escaping the train derailment caused this," Karma explained. "Since we didn't die, Death is hunting us down and making sure we stay dead this time."

The two heard sirens and they looked out the window. Firetrucks arrived at the scene, and the two heaved a sigh of relief.

Karma heard a door open and turned behind. Kayano was standing at the stair doors, panting heavily.

"You climbed all the way up here?" Karma asked.

"Elevators,,, disabled... fire..." Kayano sighed. "You saved her?"

"Almost got killed in an explosion," Karma explained.

"Phew, that's a relief," Kayano said as she collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

-

Nagisa finally arrived at the high school, where firefighters were evacuating remaining students inside.

He ran around to find his friends, and eventually saw a firefighter tending to Karma and Okuda's burn wounds.

"You'll be fine in a few days," He explained before leaving them behind. Nagisa ran up to them.

"This fire was supposed to kill you?" Karma questioned.

Okuda nodded bleakly. "Karma-kun here... saved me at the last moment,"

"Death ain't got nothing on me," Karma laughed.

Nagisa laughed as well. "Does this mean we beat Death?"

"Lovro didn't say anything else, did he?" Karma wondered. "We may have at least delayed Okuda's supposed Death,"

"I think saving Okuda-kun broke the cycle," Nagisa speculated. "Are we free from Death now?"

"There's only one way to find out," Kayano said as she raised a finger. The other three looked at each other uneasily.

-

"Seriously..." Nagisa mumbled as the four sat in his living room, watching the television.

"A fire has sprouted in a high school today," The newscaster said. Nagisa found it odd that she did not reveal the name. "Luckily, no one was hurt during the fire, and it was caused by an accident in one of their laboratories."

"So there's four of you here for a sleepover?" Nagisa's mom came out of her room and saw everyone on the couch.

"Yeah," Nagisa said. "That's fine with you, right?"

Nagisa's mom sighed. "You kids have fun I guess, see you in the morning."

She immediately left for her night job. Nagisa and the others kept their eyes glued to the television. Their odd act was broken when Karma got up to make himself some water.

"Soooo, who's supposed to be next on the list?" Kayano suddenly asked.

Nagisa tried to remember his premonition. "Nothing comes to mind,"

"Did Death wipe out your memory after I saved Okuda-san?" Karma joked.

"I don't think so," Nagisa replied as he stared at the television. Suddenly, he saw a grey sphere launch towards his face. He yelled and jumped backwards, making him stand on the couch. Everyone else looked at him, confirming that he was the only one who saw it.

"You have another vision?" Kayano asked.

"I saw a bullet..." Nagisa said. "Could it be another omen?"

"We can't confirm for sure until we find out who's next," Karma said as he took a sip of water. "Nagisa's memory is blank, so we have to just wait till something unusual happens."

"What if that unusual event is someone dying?" Okuda finally spoke. "Who else left alongside us?"

"If I remember correctly, aside from us and those dead now, Hayami and Chiba both left the train as well," Nagisa said. "Death could be after them, but we can't rule out the probability that Okuda is still being hunted."

"We're at a stalemate now then," Kayano said. "Don't you have any other information?"

Nagisa shook his head. "As of now, I can't think of anything else." He thought back to the bullet he saw in the television. Someone is gonna die from a bullet.

"What's the game plan now?" Karma asked.

"Based on my vision," Nagisa looked at Okuda. "I think Okuda may still be next, cause the bullet I saw is from the television, which could represent her glasses, so..."

"I'm gonna die from a sniper this time?" Okuda howled

"I don't think the Grim Reaper hires assassins," Karma sighed. "Okay then, we'll assume Okuda still has the hot potato on her."

"Keep your eyes on her," Kayano said. "We may intervene her death again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question about the random chemistry involved. I tried to do as much research as I could to make it as realistic as possible through random explosions from Bunsen burners. In fact, my first draft involved Okuda heating potassium oxide, but that would just result in an instant explosion.


	4. Escaping Death

Hayami looked through the choices of model guns. She settled on the modern SCAR-20 Sniper rifle.

"Looking good," Chiba commented. Hayami smiled.

"This has to be the weirdest date ever," She said. "I mean, who would bring their loved one to paintballing."

"Well, it's better than nothing, right?" Chiba replied. "If we didn't follow Nagisa out, we wouldn't have continued this relationship."

"You've got a point, let's make the most out of it," Hayami walked out onto the field. Chiba followed her and took a seat on the bench.

Hayami looked into the scope of her rifle and aimed at the many dummies there. She fired one shot, hitting the target's head and the splattering the paintball all over it.

"Good shot," Chiba commented. Hayami loaded her rifle and aimed down her sights again. A gust of wind blew around her, slightly irritating her. She concentrated and fired again, this time hitting the dummy's torso.

Hayami gritted her teeth and loaded again. Chiba looked out in the distance. There were a few workers sawing off the trees nearby and throwing the branches into the woodchipper. It irritated the couple a bit since the noise was pretty overwhelming.

Hayami concentrated once more and fired.

-

Nagisa sat down on the couch. The others were at the dining table having some snacks. Nagisa concentrated on the television, but there were no shows to watch so it was actually just turned off while he awaited probably another vision.

And another one definitely came. His eyes widened as a tree branch was thrown into the screen. Nagisa flinched backwards.

"What is it?" Karma asked.

"I saw a branch..." Nagisa replied.

"So you're saying the second Okuda walks out she'll get crushed by a tree?" Kayano said.

Nagisa shook his head, but he felt something eerie. He looked at the nearby window, and a flock of pigeons came rushing into the window. Nagisa screamed and fell off the couch.

But there were no pigeons present. It was all a hallucination.

Or so Nagisa thought. He had another vision, of a woodchipper shaking crazily.

"Okuda's gonna die from a woodchipper," Nagisa concluded.

"Your house doesn't have any woodchippers, right?" Karma asked. Nagisa shook his head.

"How accurate are your visions?" Okuda asked.

"I saw a wire, a baseball, and a drill, all linked to Isogai's, Sugino's, and Maehara's death, but I can't seem to connect the woodchipper to anyone," Nagisa said. "Nevermind, we'll just keep Okuda here for the time being,"

"I think that's the best decision," Kayano supported.

"Alright, if you insist," Okuda replied.

-

Hayami lined up her fifth shot at the dummy, but this one completely missed.

"Damn, I'm rusty," Hayami muttered.

"Just concentrate," Chiba said. "You'll get it back eventually,"

Hayami raised her paintball rifle again. Chiba heard some cooing and he looked up at where the noise was coming from.

A flock of pigeons was flying towards Hayami.

"Look out!" Chiba yelled, but it was too late. The pigeons flew around Hayami, and she cried as she got knocked onto the ground. At the same time, the paintball fired, going in a linear direction towards the woodchipper.

The operator threw in more branches. The paintball flew at pressed a bitter to increase the speed of the machine. The operator threw in some more branches, but the stack exploded, sending him falling backwards. The woodchipper eventually stopped moving as all the branches were jammed.

Hayami got up. At the same time, the woodchipper operated again, but the branches snapped, causing splinters to explode everywhere. Chiba stood up and a piece of branch immediately struck into the wall behind him. He looked at it.

The branch was soaked in blood.

Chiba shifted his head over to Hayami, who turned around and grasped her chest. She squealed in agony before collapsing, revealing a clean, bloody hole through her.

"No... NO!" Chiba cried. He placed his head on his girlfriend's temple and began to weep.

-

It's been about three hours since the trio went to Nagisa's house. Nagisa was already on the couch flipping through channels, when he found the news channel.

"Another bizarre accident has occurred today," The newscaster announced. "A young girl by the name of Hayami Rinka has died from an unusual accident,"

"Hayami-chan?" Okuda gasped in disbelief. "She was next?"

Nagisa stared at the television screen as the newscaster continued. "Apparently, a faulty woodchipper sent a branch flying towards her, which struck a hole through her chest, her boyfriend, Chiba Ryuunosuke, testified."

"Wait, I thought Okuda-san was next," Karma reminded.

"Death has its own way of killing," Nagisa muttered. "It means that since you saved Okuda-chan, that means Death must've skipped her and went for the next person on the list, which was Hayami-chan!"

It didn't take a genius to find out who was next. Nagisa stood up from the couch. "We have to find Chiba-san and save him!"

-

Nagisa and the others wait restlessly on the train. Nagisa gazed at the window and saw his reflection.

"Do you see anything, Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked.

Nagisa shook his head, but then a vision of a bus drove straight towards him, but disappeared.

"A bus..." Nagisa whispered.

"Does that mean something?" Kayano said.

"Maybe Chiba-san will die from a bus?" Okuda theorized. Nagisa thought for a moment. He still was wondering what the bullet in his earlier vision meant. Could it mean Chiba's fate?

They eventually arrived at the station near the paintballing field. The four got out and dashed out to find Chiba

-

Chiba stood there, hands in his coat pocket, thinking about what had happened. He was trying his best not to cry. Losing a loved one just like that, he really felt the two of them had some chemistry with each other that ended abruptly.

The traffic swapped from a red to a green man and Chiba began to cross. It was getting dark, though it was still rather crowded around the area.

"Chiba-kun!" Chiba heard voice calling him. He turned to the direction of it. Nagisa and Kayano were running towards him from his left, while Karma and Okuda chased after him on his right.

"Hm?" Chiba found it odd that his friends were suddenly here. Nevertheless, he continued to walk down the road as the green man began to flash.

"Run to the pavement!" Nagisa yelled, but Chiba could not hear him over the sound of traffic and other commuters.

Chiba tried to continue making his way to the pavement, but he nearly fell forward.

He looked at his shoe. It was untied.

"Damnit," Chiba muttered.

"The traffic light!!!" Nagisa cried as he ran closer. Chiba could hear him properly now. Nagisa was also pointing at the traffic light in front of him.

"The light?" Chiba looked at the traffic light.

It was a menacing red man.

Chiba heard the sounds of an engine. He turned to his right. A bus was coming round the corner, speeding towards him.

Chiba exclaimed and jumped backwards, narrowly missing it as it grazed directly in front of him. He fell to the ground, sitting down.

Nagisa knelt down and heaved a sigh of relief. He felt Kayano place a hand on his shoulder. At least Chiba is safe, Nagisa thought.

But he celebrated too soon. He heard the sounds of another engine revving. He looked up.

And heard a loud 'bang'.

A minivan skidded across the road as a body was flung to the side of the pavement Nagisa was on. A chill coursed through his spine when he saw the identity of the victim. Chiba lay motionless on the pavement, leaving a trail of crimson in his wake.

But Nagisa did not have time to mourn for his friend. He looked at the minivan as it drifted across the road and collided with another car coming by.

Kayano and Nagisa immediately dived forward as a piece of shrapnel flew over them. Kayano and Nagisa carefully stood back up as they examined the wreckage of the two vehicles.

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma called out from the other side of the road. "Behind you!"

Nagisa and Kayano turned behind. They were standing in front of an electronics store, displaying bright orange televisions labeled 'Itona Electronics'.

And the televisions were all flaming.

Nagisa and Kayano quickly ran forward as the display exploded, sending a shockwave towards them. Nagisa dived to his right while Kayano fell directly in front on her face, landing on the road.

She heard the sound of wheels screeching and turned to her left.

She saw the wheels of fate approach her.

Kayano screeched in fear, but she felt Nagisa pull her back as the wheels advanced ahead of her. She watched as the bus lost control, turning towards a lamppost at the other pavement.

The uprooted the lamppost, and it tilted as it may it's journey down towards someone.

Karma widened his eyes as the lamppost advanced down towards him.

Okuda reacted immediately and pushed him out of the way. The lamppost struck the hard concrete pavement, creating a rather shallow dent in it.

Nagisa grasped his current situation as he watched Karma get skipped. He just saved Kayano, and Okuda saved Karma. Which means...

He was next.

"Y-You're next, aren't you?" Kayano whispered.

Nagisa nodded. He thought about everything he saw. The bus that was supposed to kill Kayano, which also led to Karma's supposed death. He had no other visions left for his own fate.

Except for the bullet he saw in the television.

"Nagisa!" Karma yelled. "Who's next?"

Nagisa was about to open his mouth, but then he turned and saw the flaming bus.

"Karma-kun! Run!" Nagisa shouted. Karma and Okuda turned and saw the flaming bus, releasing thick black fumes. Karma grabbed Okuda's hand and dashed away from it, seconds before it finally blew up.

Nagisa grabbed Kayano's shoulder and made a run for it, far away from the explosion.

He felt something graze against his neck. He collapsed onto the ground.

"Nagisa-kun!" Kayano exclaimed and crouched beside him. Nagisa felt his neck and looked at his fingers. Red.

He could feel his vision blurring. He looked onto the ground. A bloody screw was lying there, soaked in his crimson blood.

It wasn't a bullet on the television. It was a screw.

"Nagisa-kun," Nagisa could hear Karma calling for him, but he could not hear well anymore. He closed his eyes and lay on the ground as sirens blared faintly in the distance.

-

Nagisa blinked open to a glaring bright light. He felt that his neck was rather stiff. He moved his hand around the area.

A bandage was wrapped around it. Nagisa groaned and sat upright.

"We thought we lost you," Nagisa heard Karma's concerned voice. He looked around and saw Kayano and Okuda standing opposite him, smiling in relief.

"Nagisa..." Nagisa turned to his right and saw his mother, sitting there with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Mom..." Nagisa gave his mother a hug. 

"I'm so glad my baby is okay..." Hiromi sobbed.

"I'm fine mom, you don't have to worry," Nagisa reassured. He could feel the tears forcing themselves through the eyes, but it was like a dam blocking water from flowing.

Soon the two stopped embracing and the nurse came in.

"Nagisa is going to have to stay here for a couple months," She explained. "We have to make sure his condition is okay before we release him."

"We'll watch over him," Karma said.

"Nagisa, I have to head to work soon," Hiromi placed her palm on her son's head. "I'm sorry I have to leave you here like this,"

Nagisa placed his hand on his mother's arm. "You've been supporting me for a long time, so it's about time I took care of myself,"

Hiromi smiled before waving goodbye to Nagisa and left for work, leaving the four friends in the room.

"That neck injury wasn't too severe, honestly," Karma said. "Maybe whoever ticked off the ambulance caused Nagisa to survive? I mean he could have bled out earlier."

"Maybe I saved him?" Kayano speculated. "I did kind of grab Nagisa as we tried to run away."

"Whatever it is, Nagisa was the last on Death's list, right?" Okuda reminded.

"He is," Karma replied. "That could mean... We have finally cheated Death,"

"We went a full circle," Nagisa said. "And maybe since all our supposed deaths had been intervened and the list ended, we all probably cheated Death,"

"I'm satisfied with that!" Kayano cheered. 

"Should we celebrate?" Karma asked.

"I'll order pizza!" Okuda whipped out her phone and dialed the number.

Kayano looked over at Nagisa, who was staring out the window. "You okay, Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa smiled and nodded. "I'm thinking about finishing our trip to Tokyo,"

"I second that," Karma said.

"Me too," Okuda added.

"I'm down for it," Kayano said. "We'll go once you've fully recovered,"

Nagisa smiled and glanced at the window. A shadow loomed over his head, signalling the break of day, and night arriving.


	5. Epilogue

-2 MONTHS LATER-

"Welcome to Tokyo, please remember to take your belongings when you leave the train. Thank you for riding with us and have a nice day," The announcement over the speaker sounded throughout the carriage.

"Man were we lucky this time round," Karma commented. Nagisa chuckled.

"We're finally in Tokyo," Kayano whispered. "If only the others were here as well..."

"It's just unfortunate," Karma added. "But the four of us are here, so let's make the most out of it."

-

They managed to find a small cafe outside of their hotel and decided to have a rest there. Karma opened up his brochure and examined the unique locations in Tokyo.

"Damn do we have a lot of places to go," Karma sighed. "Where you wanna go first, Nagisa-kun?"

"Hm?" Nagisa was dazing while examining his coffee. "I'm not too sure, a lot of places in Tokyo works I guess,"

"Maybe we should just walk around and see?" Kayano suggested. "Tokyo is hard to manuver around after all." Okuda nodded in agreement.

Nagisa nodded as well and stared at the window reflecting the opposite street. For some reason, he felt this eerie feeling after being discharged from the hospital, as if something was following him everywhere he went.

A strong gust of wind blew over him, as if it was pushing Nagisa off the seat. He watched as a brochure of Tokyo flew past him.

He saw the reflection of a bus drive by, but once he turned to the street there was nothing there. Nagisa shivered.

"Is something wrong?" Karma noticed Nagisa's worry.

"Did I really get skipped by Death?" Nagisa muttered.

"Of course you did," Kayano said. "The screw didn't kill you,"

"But I'm feeling something else," Nagisa stuttered. "What if the screw wasn't supposed to kill me, and it was all a red herring for another perfect time for Death to strike?"

"We cheated Death, get over it," Karma said.

Nagisa got up and threw one of the hotel keys on the table. "You guys go walk around, I'm heading back to the hotel."

"Nagisa!" Karma shouted. "We'll talk about this here!"

Words fell on deaf ears as he walked along the pavement. He looked around and saw some cleaners taking care of the nearby buildings. It was freaking him out.

"Nagisa!" Karma yelled rather loudly this time. "Watch out!"

Nagisa turned and saw a bus swerving straight for him, the windshield covered by a paper brochure. He screamed, but the bus nailed straight into a lamppost.

The lamppost tilted and hit something on one of the buildings. Sparks flew and soon a shadow loomed over Nagisa. He glanced upwards.

One of the platforms for washing windows was falling straight at him.

Nagisa's eyes widened in his last moments, but Karma jumped straight for him and dived him onto the ground as the platform slammed onto the ground and broke into pieces.

Karma helped Nagisa up. "Now you're skipped."

"But who's next?" Nagisa muttered.

The two turned around and saw Okuda and Kayano running towards them.

"Don't tell me," Karma mumbled.

Nagisa looked up. One of the cleaning equipment was left dangling in the air by a single strand of wire.

"What happened here?" Kayano questioned. Nagisa heard something snap and he saw the window cleaner falling straight down, the metal side aiming directly at Okuda.

The three heard a faint scream and turned to that direction. Okuda kneeled on the ground with the tool sticking right out of her eye, before she fell onto the pavement and the tool went further in.

"Okuda-chan..."Kayano sobbed, but she suddenly realized that if Okuda was dead...

She was next.

Nagisa and Karma looked at the road. The bus was still stuck to the lamppost, and soon enough, traffic became chaotic.

"Kayano-chan!" Nagisa screamed. Kayano looked back him, teary-eyed.

There was a honk of a horn and a sudden explosion. Nagisa watched in horror as a tyre blasted through the air and collided with Kayano, leaving behind a headless corpse on the ground.

"NOOOO!" Nagisa cried. He looked back at Karma, who was also trying to comprehend what just happened.

"This can't be it..." Karma said. "I'm next then..."

Karma grabbed Nagisa by the collar and hauled him up before running from the all the carnage. 

And then another careless driver swerved straight towards the duo. Both of their eyes widened at the same time.

But the truck stopped directly in front of Karma, leaving him standing in between the front of the vehicle and a wall.

He heaved a sigh of relief. Nagisa stared at the road with his head pounding harder than ever.

He heard another crashing sound. He turned to the truck next to him. Another car has collided behind, and it drove the struck straight forward, pinning Karma against the wall instantly.

Blood sprayed out from the impact location, covering Nagisa. He screamed in horror before crying. He felt something holding onto his leg. He looked at it. The tyre of the truck was directly on it.

Nagisa howled in tormenting pain. He had no choice but to bear with it until the police arrived.

And the sudden realization came back to him. With Karma gone, he was once again at the top of Death's list.

He felt something was off about the area around him, as if a shadow was looming over him. He looked up.

An air-conditioning unit was shaking, accompanied by the menacing noise of rattling metal.

He yelled as he tried to free his leg, but to no avail. He heard a small 'ding' and looked beside him. A screw was there, the pointy end facing upwards.

He looked up as the white box gave way, darkening his surroundings even if his eyes were wide open.

And soon, Nagisa saw nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concluded this portion of my dumb story. Had quite a few difficulties writing the fourth chapter, and this chapter was also kind of hard to start a chain reaction of deaths, but overall I'm very satisfied with this ending. This isn't the ending of my series though, as I'll be starting a new one with RWBY characters this time! They'll exist in the same universe, and I'll give some continuity to this one as well. Overall, I hope you enjoyed reading this mini story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks! :)
> 
> Another side note, I may start my own original series soon. Not sure when, but I may update its status on my next fanfic.


End file.
